Legacy of the Master Sword
by Tater Tot Ninja
Summary: Where did the Master Sword come from? Why was it created? This is the account of its undoing. Rated T for violence and possiblities of gore. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the SSBM characters.

Fox dodged the incoming blows. One fist flew over his head, and the other flew straight into Fox's waiting hands. Fox grabbed the arm and used it to flip is assailant into the wall of the narrow passage. Pinning the attacker against the wall, he delivered a quick kick to its ribs. The assailant slipped to the floor, stunned. Fox looked with disgust at the creature, which was covered in strange tattoos. Another weird feature on the creature was how its flesh seemed to be mutilated. It was covered in scars and torn skin. Fox unsheathed his blaster and sent a round into the creature's forehead, coating the wall in a sticky purple substance. Fox glanced down the passage and noticed more of the creatures stumbling towards him.

One month ago-

Twenty-five smashers stood around the podium, congratulating the twenty-sixth smasher on his victory in the Melee tournament. Roy stood on the podium, holding his trophy, waving at his friends. He delivered a speech, and then jumped off the podium. The smashers then crowded around a stage, where they would hold the Smasher talent show.

First up was the Hyrule gang. Zelda, Link, Gannondorf, and Young Link started dancing in a circle. They started to spin, and soon they seemed just like blurs, leaping and kicking, all the while spinning in a circle. Then they stopped and threw three objects in the air. It was the three pieces of the tri-force! Link pulled out the master sword and stuck it into the middle of the three tri-force pieces. The next part was astonishing. The three pieces stuck to the master sword, creating a blinding light. Then the explosion happened.

Zelda, Gannondorf, and Young Link were sent flying off the stage. Link still stood there, holding the master sword. Something was different about him, his clothes were golden, his hair was pure white, and the master sword was infused with the tri-force pieces. Then he started performing sword tricks, some that went faster than what the naked eye could follow. He went faster and faster and couldn't stop. Clearly they hadn't rehearsed this part. The blade went faster and faster until Link fell over, his life force drained from him into the sword.

Let me explain what has happened. The Hyrule gang had only practiced this in private. In front of the smashers, the sword was able to draw more energy, more than Link was capable of wielding. He was forced to shift the focused energy into the sword, but that caused it to grow faster and faster. Then it needed more energy, and began to suck it out of Link.

The smashers crowded over Link's pale body. He had no pulse and no signs of circulation. He was dead. The sword lay on the floor, motionless. The sword was still glowing, with nowhere to shift the energy to. So it exploded. Not in a fireball, but in a sudden expansion of pure energy. This sent all the smashers flying in many different directions.

The explosion destroyed the entire smash mansion. Master Hand himself attempted to destroy the sword, but the power was too strong and he was absorbed into the sword. The explosion covered much of the Nintendoverse, and the force absorbed all the life energies from the different realms. The power absorbed from Master Hand enabled the sword to manipulate the bodies of those who had been leeched. The sword now had its own thoughts and could control the lifeless corpses, which were referred to as zombies by the survivors. Anybody with enough will and strength could withstand the sword, and they were the only ones who survived. All the other survivors lived in areas untouched by the explosion.

Back to present-

Fox ran away from the advancing zombies and into a large throne room. It was Bowser's throne room. Fox ran behind the throne and threw a hidden switch. The wall rotated, bringing Fox and the throne into a secret passage. He ran down the passage, knowing he had little time left before the zombies discovered the switch. Fox came up to a door and threw it open. Inside stood Kamek and the eight Koopalings.

"Come on, we don't have much time", stated Fox, ready to escort the nine out of the castle. "Do you all have weapons?"

Fox looked to each one, and they each brandished their weapons. Kamek held up his wand, and the Koopalings each showed their respective weapons. Bowser Jr. had a magic paintbrush, Larry had a fire flower, Roy and Morton each wielded a spiked link, Lemmy had a ball, Iggy had a Bullet Bill launcher, Wendy had a sword, and Ludwig wielded a hammer.

"Lets go, your father wanted me to make sure you all got out before the zombies came. He told me where your hideout was and where the secret escape tunnel is. Lets get moving."

Fox, Kamek and the Koopalings started running towards the escape route. They went through a maze of tunnels, passages, and chambers until they found what they were looking for. A large red door that lead to the escape route. Not noticing that it was torn off the hinges, the group ran through, into a large room with a lava pit.

"Hey, isn't dis were papa keeps his pets?" questioned Larry, obviously frightened and nervous. Being the second youngest koopaling, he was ignored. Only Bowser Jr., Wendy, and Ludwig were ever noticed. The other five were ignored.

"What pets, Larry? What kind of pets does your father keep?" asked Fox, not knowing what to expect.

"Reznorrs."

"What exactly is a reznorr, Larry?"

"Its sorta like dat thing over dere, except it doesn't look dat ugly." Larry pointed at a large triceratops like creature, which was in fact a zombified reznorr.

It reared its head and let out a long roar. Three other reznorrs came into view and they all charged the terrified group. Thinking fast, Kamek cast an invisibility spell on the group, save for himself. He pulled out his broom and darted off at a high speed. The four monstrosities chased after Kamek, into the dark passages. Fox and the Koopalings ran across a bridge, and exited at the far end of the chamber. They entered a long hallway, and they could see a door at the end. They ran up to it and tried to open it, to no avail. The doorknob was jammed, probably from the build-up of spider webs. This passage hadn't been used for many years.

Fox raised his blaster and melted the doorknob off. He then reached through the hole and opened the door. The room in front of the group housed a train. It was one car, and it followed a track that went underground. The group piled into the train car, and buckled themselves in. Fox pushed a switch and the train started to move. The train went forward a few yards, and then it hit a booster and was sent flying down the track. Up ahead Larry could see a dead end. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a shriek of delight.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Wham! The train car accelerated into the dead end and was greeted with sunlight. The train car was soaring into the air, but it came down and smashed into the ground. The door opened and the Koopalings poured out of the train. Fox followed after the children and pulled out his radio.

"Great Fox, come in. I have the children, repeat, I have the children. My location is a mile south of Bowser's castle."

"Roger that Fox, We'll be there in five."

Fox was about to respond when he heard a scream. He dashed over to the Koopalings. Wendy was pointing at a figure, not too far off. It was all blue and was dripping. It stumbled and fainted. As it fell, a familiar wand came out of its grip.

"Kamek!" All the Koopalings cheered, but they soon realized he was unconscious. Fox dashed over and hefted Kamek onto his shoulder. He looked in the direction from which Kamek came. A horde of koopa zombies was rapidly approaching. Fox and the Koopalings pulled out their weapons. There was also a reznorr zombie, which was running far ahead of the rest. Iggy pulled out his B-Bill Launcher and fired a round at the reznorr. It struck the reznorr in the face and the headless body crashed to the ground.

A loud humming could be heard, and the Great Fox came up behind the zombie horde. It was firing lasers into them, charring them to bits. The Great Fox flew over the zombies and landed near the Koopalings. The ramp descended, and a familiar figure walked down the ramp. Falco beckoned the Koopalings into the ship. Then he ran over to Fox, and they hefted the limp form of Kamek between them. They ran to the ship and up the ramp. With that the ramp ascended, and the Great Fox lifted off.

How do you like it? Next chapter will feature a history lesson on the master sword. Reviews are very welcome, and words of advice are cherished.


	2. Master Sword 101

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM! or Sony characters!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thousands of years ago, a meteor crashed into a planet. It was known as Nintendo. The meteor cracked the planet into many pieces, and each shard became a realm of the Nintendoverse. The meteor itself was made up of a rare metal; the records of what it was called were long destroyed. A giant, who ruled the Nintendoverse, forged the metal into 5 different items.

The first was a magic divider. With it, the user could divide into different parts. It had only one use, and the giant used it once he had finished creating all the items. It divided him into three beings. The Nintendoverse knows two, while the third is hidden in a forgotten realm. Master Hand and Crazy Hand, the brothers, were assigned to scattering the items throughout the Nintendoverse. Should any two of them come in contact, they could gain the power to absorb all life. There is a way around this, as the items need a large amount of beings around to fuse together.

The second was a magic spear. It was the only item that didn't suck life force when combined with others. It returned life force. If two other items come in contact, the spear was used to nullify them and split them apart. The spear itself is kept with the third being.

The third was a suit of armor. It was a source of infinite power, and was cast into a black hole, where it could not be retrieved. The black hole was then nullified by a powerful spell. The only being that knows about this is the third being, who cast it then disappeared from the known realms.

The fourth item was able to grant the dreams of those who possessed all three pieces. It was called the Tri-Force, and it was contained in the realm of Hyrule. It was easily the most powerful item, and the parts were given to three different bloodlines to prevent it from being obtained by one person.

The final item was a sword, known as the Master Sword. It was originally kept in the realm of Congo Jungle. Unfortunately, Kolossal Kong, the ancient ancestor of Donkey Kong, found it. Kolossil took it to defeat Emperor von Rool, ancestor of the Rool brothers, but it was lost by a touch of fate. At the summit of Rool's tower, a lightning bolt struck both combatants and the Master Sword was sent flying. The force sent the sword flying, where it left the realm of Congo Jungle and landed in the realm of Hyrule. It landed in a rock, where only the chosen wielder could access it.

Should any two of these items contact, they would fuse and they would certainly destroy the wielders. A massive shockwave would leech all life from those with weak wills and minds. The fused items would be able to control the bodies of those "leeched", and the items would continue their conquest till they controlled all life force. Only those with enough will-power can keep their life energy, but the those without life will constantly attack them.

Present Day-

Fox checked his watch. It had been four hours since the harrowing experience at Bowser's Keep. It had been a harrowing experience for Kamek as well.

Once Kamek had left, with the reznorrs hot on his trail, he had flown through the maze of passages and eventually came to the observatory tower. He flew up the circular flight of stairs, and the reznorrs charged up after him. Kamek had reached the top, and then blew a section of the wall apart with a spell. He sped out of the gap, out over the castle moat. A reznorr was not far behind and it directed a ball of flame straight at Kamek's broom. The fireball struck home and Kamek was sent plunging downwards to the moat. He was soaked to the bone, but he grabbed on to his broom and sped off once again. This time he had nothing but open terrain, which didn't hinder him, or offer him cover. Another fireball struck him, and this time the broom was demolished. He picked himself up off the ground, and started dashing to a certain spot. The spot where the emergency escape train would surface.

Fox sighed. He had been sent to rescue the children, since Bowser was recovering from a zombie assault on their headquarters. Nimbus Land, which was also in the same realm as the Mushroom Kingdom and Yoshi Island, had been untouched by the life-draining explosion, and was fighting to stay that way. Smashers were sent around the Nintendoverse everyday, and warriors from the surrounding universes even came to help.

-------------------------------------------

A group of animals flew through a portal in their starship. It linked the Nintendoverse to the Sonyverse, another realm with hundreds of heroes. These animals were sent by Master Hand to bring reinforcements from the Sonyverse. The group of animals actually originated in the Segaverse, which had merged with the Nintendoverse a few years ago.

Sonic strode into the cockpit of the starship. A twin-tailed fox and cyborg hedgehog sat at the control interface, pressing buttons and pulling levers. A red echidna followed behind Sonic, and pointed his hand out the view port.

"Sonic, how far to go before we reach the exit?"

"Not far now, Knuckles", replied Sonic, "If you look carefully you can spot a little opening."

The starship flew on, carrying its cargo of Sonian warriors. Among the warriors there was great heroes as well. A swordsman called Musashi, a dragon called Spyro, an entire racing crew composed of many different people, and even a family of bandicoots.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just an info chapter, but I suppose I could give you a list of those on the ship. :D

Sonic- from Sonic the Hedgehog

Tails- from StH

Knuckles- also from StH

Uncle Chuck- Sonic's half-robotized uncle (not made up though, he is real.)

Spyro- from the Spyro games

Musashi- from Brave Fencer Musashi

Crash Bandicoot- from Crash Bandicoot games

Coco bandicoot- from CB

Crush Bandicoot- from CB

Chocobo- Chocobo Racing

Cid- CR

Mog- CR

Black Mage- CR

White Mage- CR

Behemoth- CR

Bahamut- CR

Chubby Chocobo- CR

Golem- CR

Squall- Chocobo Racing and FF VIII

Cactaur- Chocobo Racing (secret character)

Goblin- CR

Please review!


End file.
